Leaving Things Unsaid
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: Luppi, OC, Drabbles; Little moments add up to a bigger picture.


A/N: GAHHHH! I hate Microsoft Office Word. It hates me. It's a hater...grr. Man, if I hadn't seen Ben Linus in that sweater vest with the nerd glasses..."Ben; nerd extrodinar!" Oh, and guess what?! NO SPELLCHECK!!! GAHH! *throws more objects* Goodness...So, Machi-chan, are you ready for some Luppi MADNESS? I thought so. Because either way, you're gonna get it. This will be a series of drabbles, so this first chapter isn't very long. Sorry to anyone who cares. SORRY FOR THE CONVIENCES. don't blame me if this is poorly written, please.

Just enjoy the ride, children. (AH! Pete has infected me!)

(Oh, and the kid who's supposed to play Fang looks nothing like him. Or at least what I imagined...)

* * *

_Leaving Things Unsaid_

_"Not that you're the one, not to say I'm right, not to say today and not to say a thing tonight,"_

"So, Machi-chan, what are we doing today?" It wasn't even noon yet and Luppi was already on Machi's case, a not-so-rare occassion. The brunette sighed loudly, emphasizing the frustration in her voice.

"Well, _I'm _going with Yammi and Ulquiorra to the Human World. I have no idea what _you're _doing," She explained as they both walked through the white-washed hallways of Las Noches. This whole thing would have never started if Machi hadn't gotten rock-bottom drunk a few weeks ago with Luppi in the Human World, babbling on about how cute he was. Of course, he didn't know the difference between drunken words and regular speech, so he was simply overjoyed by this. Machi began moving a bit faster than Luppi, trying to catch up with Kitty who was at least a good 4 yards ahead.

"Awww, you're going to leave me here all by myself?" Luppi jutted out his lower lip in an attempt to pout. Didn't he know Machi had years of experience under her belt with innocent types like him?

Oh wait...he didn't.

"Yes, so just deal with it. You'll be perfectly fine, I assure you," She mumbled, tugging at the loose hairs of her ponytail. She hated trying to get out of activities with Luppi. She wasn't going to admit this to anyone, but she actually enjoyed hanging around with the young espada. Although, she could do without the cocky attitude and the superiority complex now that he had replaced Grimmjow as Sexta espada.

Luppi began to catch up with the eleventh, noticing as he got closer to her exactly how much taller she was than him. He always hated being short...

"Well, can't you see if Aizen wants me to tag along?"

"Um, how about no?" Machi snapped.

"Pwweeeaaasssseeee?"

"No, Luppi,"

"Why not?"

"Because,"

"Because why?" Machi sighed once more, stopping in her tracks. She turned on her heel, facing the dark-haired boy in front of her. She made a face, a mixture of annoyance and denial plastered on it. She relaxed her shoulders, still obviously tense.

"Because, Luppi...I...I don't want you to get hurt..." Machi noticed his ultra-violet eyes almost light up after her previous comment, "See, I meant because you're always so damn cocky, someone's soul reaper's gonna give it to you hard and your little body's not gonna be able to take it," She tried to create a lie for herself, but it wouldn't fool Luppi.

"Machi-chan, you _do _care about me!" Luppi cheered playfully, a little to loudly for Machi's liking. Immediatly, she clasped her hand over his mouth, glaring at him.

"Shhh! Yeah, what of it? Just because I don't want you to get yourself killed doesn't mean anything!" She whisper-yelled at him, pointing her index at him for extra emphasis. Luppi nodded as Machi unclamped her hand. She crossed her arms, looking off to the left.

"So, don't get any ideas, kid," She muttered.

"Machi-chan?"

"Yes, Luppi?" The sixth espada looked around cautiously before he took a step or two towards Machi, looking up at her.

"I don't want you to get hurt either..." He pushed up off his toes, pressing his lips to hers sweetly. This was a special occassion for either of them; showing real, true emotions. Luppi placed his hands on her hips, continuing the kiss for a moment or two more. He knew that after this was over, he was going to either get hit or no longer be alive. Either way...

"...so please be careful," he mumbled, looking down, away from her gaze. Machi was momentarily stunned, still feeling heat on her lips where Luppi used to be. So instead of trying to murder him or saw one of his arms off, she ruffled his hair and said:

"Sure. Anything for you,"

* * *

HOORAY FOR SUCKY FIRST CHAPTERS!! YAAYYY! this was bad. like, terrible. So...yeah. Hopefully I get better as it goes on. HAPPY LATE V-DAY, MACHIIII-CHAN!!


End file.
